


A V3 Fanfic Written Almost Entirely Using Autocorrect Predictive Text

by Kittycattycat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Arguing, Autocorrect Fanfiction, Crack, Crying, Depression, Gen, Lesbianism, Murder, Slurs, class trial, i guess. Idk if it counts. It's sl-t, junko kinnie on main, lying, no doubles, shuichi hates doubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: “Is like me and my brain just like that sometimes…” Saihara cries.Kaito nods and pulls out the window of the nightmares, “Yeah the most chaotic things that are happening right now.”





	A V3 Fanfic Written Almost Entirely Using Autocorrect Predictive Text

Saihara is just a humble lad and he is certainly not the only person who can do that much. Kaede snaps from the other side of the room and she doesn't even remember what she was talking about. They are both so nice and cute but it's not like that they're just like you guys. The only thing that is the wrong way is to make it a good idea. They go to the class trial and they start crying because they don't know how to do anything. This is not a good idea but it's not very hard.

“Is like me and my brain just like that sometimes…” Saihara cries.

Kaito nods and pulls out the window of the nightmares, “Yeah the most chaotic things that are happening right now.”

“I didn't do it,” Tsumugi says. She is lying, she did it.

“The first murder trial is not entirely valid, buuuuuut the other people who have been convicted of the crime had no idea,” Ouma laughs. 

“Hey Ouma why don't you just shut your mouth and then say you're not gonna say anything about it all?” Kaito says.

“What? The lord has been blessed!” Angie announces. No one cares about that.

Monokuma decides to let them leave without a verdict.

“What were we even on trial for?” the mastermind of this game wonders.

“I don't know,” Amami says.

They all go to the dining hall and they all have fun together. But it's not very good for a reason, and it's not very valid, either.

Kiibo loves Iruma and she doesn't even know.

Everyone decides they want to see the other side of the game, but it's very hard. The tunnel is a big mood, but it's not gonna be okay to go out. Everyone dies but it's okay so like that they're just gonna be okay. They're still sad though which. But she doesn't like it being so good at all this time. Tsumugi is very very angry and she doesn't like anything at all except the other person who isn't there. She is talking about Junko. 

Ryoma says the most important thing. “I'm tired.”

But also the fact that it doesn't have the same energy that is not entirely sure what to consider.

“Ryoma is depressed,” Kaede says and she's not going to be the one that has been to the other day. 

“That is a fancy word for being sad,” says Tsumugi.

“You ignorant slut,” says Angie and everyone hates Tsumugi now. Kaede sees god.

Isn't this good but it's okay so like it being nice to people who… I don't know what I mean honestly I'm not gonna lie. I'm just like a real big lesbian.

Anyways after that conversation— we all know that gay culture is just like that— Maki kills Ouma.

“What the fuck Maki,” says Kaito.

“He was a very very invalid—”

Just then Shuichi kills Tsumugi.

“I don't like Junko doubles and she was in my space,” Saihara said, and everyone looks like they are all unsurprised because they are.

The killing game is over dramatic but people are still thinking about it being nice so yeah that's whatever. The ratings are still good but it's not going to last. It be like that sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Wh


End file.
